The Dirty Little Secret
by sneakiness-galore
Summary: Zack and Cody get a major change in their lives.


**Parents**

Love. People have told me that love is the greatest thing in the world. But I don't believe that. I didn't believe it since my parents got divorced. I think, why would you want to be in love if in the end you always end up apart? I certainly would not want to have that happen to me. Not ever.

Those thoughts were on my mind alot, but today October 31, 2006 was Halloween and time to celebrate and have some fun.

I was in my dad's bus for Halloween, the tour bus that was said to be haunted. They said on Halloween, bad things would happen and could change your whole life. Well, nothing that bad had ever happened before, so I knew that was probably a myth.

But anyways, I was there and so was my brother, but my mom was going to pick us up after we'd done our trick-or-treating in the town our dad was at. She was going to take us back to our home.

My brother was out getting his costume from a store. He said he wanted me to be surprised about what he was going to be. So, I was just outside listening to my IPOD with the volume on full blast, while my parents were in the hotel room.

They didn't speak much to eachother, but my mom wanted to be with me and my brother so when we were done, she could take us and leave fast.

At the time, it was getting dark, so I decided to head inside and get on my costume before my brother got home. I walked into the bathroom first. But then, I stopped, frozen in place, petrified.

My dad was in the bathroom, dead. He had a big deep cut on his head and there was blood all over the bathtub. I felt tears starting to come down from my eyes. I turned and ran.

"Mom!!!" I yelled running out of the room. I searched for her everywhere in the hotel. She seemed no where to be found until I went in the bus.

I ran in, nearly tripping over the box of cutting tools my dad carries around for their bus. Then, I saw my mom, sitting at a table, cleaning a knife. She had some blood on her face and there was blood on the cloth she was using to clean the knife.

"Mom?" I said. She turned around startled and dropped the knife on the table. I knew that she was the one that probably killed my dad. I started crying.

"It's okay sweetie," she said coming over to me putting her arm around me. I was furious at her. Why did she do it? Why?

"Get away from me!" I yelled, pushing her away in anger. She stumbled and fell on the box of cutting tools. They cut right through her. I stood there still crying. It happened so fast, and I didn't mean to push her into the box. I started crying harder. I fell to my knees and just cried.

A few minutes later, I heard a noise behind me. I turned around and saw my brother. He had dropped his bag that probably had his costume in it, and he was looking at my mother's dead body, and at me. I could see that he was about to start tearing up, but he ran away.

I wanted to go after him and tell him that it wasn't what it looked like. But, it kinda was when I thought about it. I kept crying and a few minutes later, my brother came to me and got down next to me. We both cried.

Time passed. Next thing I knew, we were in a car to be taken to our new home. My brother and I sat silently. After a while, we got to a house.

It was a farm house. I didn't know exactly where we were but I knew of course, it wasn't home. The house was big, two stories, and it had a porch on the front. It looked nice to me, and there was a farm with cows, chickens, pigs, and horses.

We got out of the car and the driver and social worker went to some people on the porch. They talked for a while and called my brother and I up.

"These are your new foster parents," the social worker said. The driver and social worker left us there. My foster dad was big and fit looking, and the mom looked fit as well, and she looked like any normal mother. The man spit on the ground and walked in the house.

My brother gave a nervous look to me, and I gave one to him too. The mother came to us.

"Welcome to your new home, Zack and Cody"


End file.
